Ochránce Society
by Noble Scotsman
Summary: A side-story off of my main one; Code Lyoko: High School Battles - chapter 26 .  Please check it out to get a feel for this story!    Odd, Xion, and Solomon find themselves back at Kadic under the Society's orders...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Some of you may know me from my other story; Code Lyoko - High School Battles, and this is really a side story off that; maybe check it out to understand this story a bit better?**

**Anyways, I hope i get some good reviews for this chapter, and there'll definitely be more on the way if you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Society<strong>

As the white light cleared, Odd opened his eyes to discover his location, once again, to be Castle Oblivion.

Odd looked over at Solomon and grinned. "That was cool. Are you sure Aelita fixed it though?"

Solomon gestured casually, "Of course. Besides, the alternative would be our still being in that drab world. I rather prefer base…Don't you?"

"Oh, right…Castle Oblivion. Ya. So what are we doing now?" Odd asked, turning down the hallway with Solomon.

"Well, first we'll report in, and then we'll get some food, and then I'll show you the games room. How about that?"

"Fine by me."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Odd and Solomon found themselves outside a large wooden door. Solomon grinned at Odd and pushed open a much smaller door concealed in the vastness of the wooden giant. Solomon held up a hand for Odd to stay put, and proceeded inside. Minutes passed, and Odd grew bored. Finally though, Solomon reappeared.<p>

"You can come in now."

"About time…" Odd said, standing up from where he had been leaning against the wall. Inside, it looked just like a library, and Odd mentioned this to Solomon.

"Well, it is really. This is the place where every mission ever made; ending either with failure or success, is stored or categorized for future reference. And that is why we make our reports straight here; way easier than reporting to our leader, which comes all the way back here, right? So much more practical."

Odd didn't know how to respond to this, so he just nodded.

As the center of the vast library came into view, an old woman seated at an ancient wooden desk came into view. Hundreds of what looked like data pads from the Star Wars galaxy were piled high next to her.

Solomon bowed respectfully. Madame Ariet. We have brought our latest mission before you for chroniclization.

The withered old woman didn't say anything, but nodded at the two of them, her eyes coming to rest on Odd.

"Well met, Odd Della Robbia."

"Well met, elder Ariet," for Odd felt this was the proper title for someone so old and wise.

Her eyes glimmered. "It's been a long time since I've last been called that, young one. Thank you."

Odd blushed and nodded.

She turned to Solomon. "You said you had something for me?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "What were you doing this time? You were gone for so long…Let me guess. You were meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears again, right?"

"Hey!" Solomon protested. "I didn't fight bears!"

"But you were meditating under waterfalls?"

"Maybe."

"Did you at least learn that it's a very wet place to meditate?"

"Funnily enough, I did."

"Indeed. Where's that memory, hm?"

"Right here…"

As Solomon said this, he put his fingers to his temple and concentrated, and when he removed his fingers, a glistening white strand seemed to be drawn out of his forehead. He passed this over to the old woman, and it disappeared when she touched it. Her eyes seemed to glow white for a moment, then it was gone and she looked at Odd mournfully.

"Oh dear, you've been through a lot. But, ah, 'Solomon', can we talk for a second?"

"I'm afraid not, m'lady, Odd here is starving, and I've got to show him around still. Sorry!" And with that, Solomon dragged Odd out of the room and down the hall, where they entered a room furnished like the Kadic rec. room.

"Odd."

Odd spun around, coming face to face with a grinning Xion. "Hi Xion!"

She smiled, confused. "Do I know you…?"

Solomon grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a corner, where he engaged in a hurried conversation with her. Odd then noticed the color of her robe; it was white, tinged with alternating shades of black. _White. _It had been _black _last time they had seen her.

It didn't make sense.

By now the two were done talking, and had come back over to Odd. Solomon spoke first.

"Bad news, Odd. Seems like we're not gonna be able to stay here so long after all."

"What do you mean?"

"_We,_" Xion spoke up, crossing her arms. "Have got a mission. And for _whatever reason,_ I can't find this mission that Solomon's talking about in the data bank. Whatever. Apparently, we're still gonna do this though, so let's get going."

Solomon sighed as Xion strode out of the room, shrugged, and followed, motioning for Odd to do the same. In the hallway, Xion turned to them, muttered something to Solomon that Odd couldn't make out, and grabbed both their collars, pulling them into a black haze that suddenly appeared.

* * *

><p>As they stepped out, Odd was blinded by sunlight.<p>

"Huh. So _this _is where we're gonna be stationed for the next however long?" Odd heard Xion comment.

Solomon sighed. "Yup."

"Nice town though."

"So-so."

As Odd's eyes came into focus, he blinked, not believing what he saw. He was standing on a roof at sunset, Xion sitting next to him and Solomon leaning against the tower. He could distinctly see two people sitting by the gate, one wearing a dark purple shirt that hung off her left shoulder with white jeans. The other had bubblegum pink hair and was wearing short jean shorts and a pink summer shirt that hung off her shoulder too. Two girls, just talking and waiting for friends.

Odd heard a stray word drift across the deserted school ground, and the pink-haired girl cover the mouth of the other. It was fleeting, but there was no mistaking the word.

"…Lyoko…"

Odd gasped, realizing where they were, and who the people were.

Those weren't just any girls. That was Aelita and Yumi.

And they were sitting on top of Kadic Academy for the Arts.

They were back.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? PLEASE let me know, i LOVE constructive criticism. I'll also be happy to re-do any unsatisfactory chapters!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, **Noble Scotsman** here with (finally) the second chapter from **Code Lyoko: The Ochrance Society**. ****I know it's been a while since my last post on here, as I didn't have anything to write about for this, but I figured I might as well post this. I've actually had this file lying around my computer for a year collecting virtual dust, so at least it's getting some action.**

**It _is_ in my old style of writing, so anybody who came here from **SoH**, I'm sorry, but you'll have to read **HSB** to fully comprehend what's happening here. I apologize for a lack of good writing in both this and** HSB**, as well as my...condition, as a freshman when I wrote it. I'm thinking about re-doing all of the chapters so that they are better...We'll see.**

**So, with the greatest hesitation, I present you with chapter 2 of **The Ochrance Society**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Student<strong>

"Ok, Odd, so you understand we're going to be here a while, right?"

"Yes."

"So you understand what we're asking you to do, right?"

"I'm not a child, Xion. Besides, I love this place."

"Look, all we're asking you to do is go here for a few months, under an incognito name, and watch your friends for us. Be friends."

"Xion. He already agreed."

"I know, I just love convincing them to do unlikable things so much…"

Solomon shook his head and walked over to the terrace. It was sunset, and the Society had somehow acquired property near the Factory for their convenience. The place was nice, looking right over the river. It had two stories, three bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom, and everything else downstairs. Plus, it had a basement, where the Society had already set up a hologram map of the whole area, with pin markers on the real Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi. There was some other high-tech stuff around the table that Odd didn't recognize, but it seemed important. They had earlier finished dinner, courtesy of Solomon's cooking skills, and their plates were piled up in the sink.

Right now though, it was near sunset, and they were out in the garden, which connected to the river. A small stream ran down polished rocks and to the bigger body of water, lilies growing close offshore. The garden had every flower imaginable, and some plant Xion pointed out as 'moonlace'. Apparently it came from Calypso's garden on Ogygia. The grass smelled sweet in the night air, and the three members were reclining on cushions around an open fire pit near the river. Xion had been trying to convince Odd to do something he already agreed to, and now he had made her look stupid.

He was to enroll at Kadic again, as a different student, under one of his middle names, Daniel. Then Odd was to watch his friends and make sure they didn't get into trouble or break the barrier of the worlds. _But_, Odd also had to do this in secret, and even more, get himself and Aelita to Castle Oblivion, get Aelita and Odd _back _to the right time frame without it being disrupted, and then, mission accomplished.

Simple….Ya right.

It gave Odd a headache just thinking about.

"Well," Solomon said, standing up, "We'd better get you ready for school."

"What do you mean?" Odd said, confused.

"Well, you can't go to school looking like _that_; you'd recognize yourself at school."

"So you're saying I can't have my hair like this anymore?!" Odd was astounded. The schnitzel must be messing with his hearing.

Solomon nodded. "Oh, and you can't wear your usual barrage of purple to school. You're going to need a new look…Let's see what I can do…"

* * *

><p>Odd woke up and yawned. It was Monday morning, and time for school. <em>Great…<em>

He walked over to the mirror and stared at the figure facing him. It looked nothing like himself, but Odd was strangely pleased with the change.

Solomon had dyed his hair white, and Odd had styled a low ridge of spikes down the middle of his new head as a replacement for his lost 'spearhead', and the remaining hair hung low around his eyes and neck. Despite the dye, Odd's hair had retained its purple blotch, and Solomon had insisted they split the hairs up around his head, so now Odd's white hair had a new purple tint to all of it.

To wear, because Solomon had insisted that he not wear anything purple to school lest his friends recognize him, Odd had white jeans, a plain black t-shirt underneath, and a white sweatshirt that had the Society's symbol on the back. Odd had chosen this from his closet, and Solomon found nothing wrong with it, seeing as nobody knew about the Society anyways. Besides, it would help other members recognize him. Odd was also presented with a small necklace the previous night, because Solomon said that it was traditional for a new member to get one on their first mission. It was the same symbol as the Society's symbol, and Odd loved the feeling of belonging he found as the cold metal pressed against his chest.

The symbol, Solomon explained to Odd, was that of the celtic symbol for 'inspiration', and the ring surrounding it, inscribed with black and white flames on the silver metal, stood for the Society's oath of purity and willingness to combat darkness and the shadows beyond.

Odd grabbed his bag and set off down the street, grabbing a croissant on the way out. It was a weird feeling, having hot water and not having to eat at the cafeteria for every meal. He looked at his schedule for the week; English, Math, Break, French, Biology, Lunch, PE, then finally History. He grinned, recognizing the schedule.

Xion had proved her computer skills yesterday night, registering Odd in covert and enrolling him in all the same classes that he was usually in. Xion had also made an amazing surprise for Solomon and Odd, hooking up the house's main computer to the Supercomputer just down the street. She said she wanted to build some scanners, but she would have to see the real things first.

_Well….Better get to class…_Odd thought, running the last stretch to Kadic as he heard the bell ring.

* * *

><p>At break, Odd saw his friends at their usual spot, and was tempted to go and join them, but decided otherwise. He headed over to the spot by the forest where he and Ulrich had sat on numerous occasions before, and lay down, keeping the others in view the whole time.<p>

Odd grinned as he saw the past form of himself walk over to the dance poster and call over to the others. He remembered that day…It seemed so long ago now…Then it hit him.

To properly watch the others, Odd would have to get a date to the dance too.

* * *

><p>It was after school, and the others had gone to Lyoko to train, like Odd remembered. Since they had no means of getting to Lyoko without the scanners and Jeremy seeing them, Solomon was forced to admit that Odd would just have to wait outside the Factory and hope nothing happens.<p>

Odd had watched his friends go in earlier, and then climbed on the roof to consider his dilemma and some information Xion had acquired. The sun was just setting as he pulled a computer pad from his pocket. It felt good to be back in his long white robe.

He remembered when Ulrich had run off the night they got back, and Xion had done some research and found that he was just going to a tutoring session.

Xion had also found that Jeremy's 'new' programs weren't as new as he claimed. He had borrowed the programs for a military training program and modified it to fit Lyoko. Odd wondered what _other _programs Jeremy had gotten from the government…

Odd looked up from his notes as he heard a noise from down below; someone cursing their bad luck. It was dark already; he had lost track of the time. Odd pulled up his hood and moved to the edge, noticing a familiar scene. It was Aelita and the others, heading back to Kadic before curfew.

"I forgot my purse in the Computer Lab!" she said, slapping her forehead, "Now I'll _definitely_ miss curfew!"

"Tell you what," Odd heard himself say, "I'll go with Aelita while the rest of you get back."

"You sure?" Ulrich asked, sounding amazed.

"Positive."

"Alright then, but don't take too long you two!" Yumi laughed as they walked off. Odd watched the other three walk off towards Kadic, laughing and joking among themselves, and waited until Aelita and his other self came out before he moved down. As he moved stealthily along behind the two, flirting from one shadow to the other, he marveled at how relaxed they looked together.

Soon they were at the gates of Kadic though, and Odd noticed a familiar face; Daniel, the boy who had asked Aelita to the dance. Aelita looked down, and the other Odd said a quick word before Daniel shrugged and walked away.

Odd had no idea what had just happened, but he remembered this was the old Aelita, and he had faith in her good judgment and memory of what had happened last time.

He reported back to Solomon and Xion, telling them what had happened today.

"Well, Solomon, in a nutshell, not much."

"I didn't expect anything in the first few days anyway," Solomon said, nodding. "Oh, by the way, I thought I'd tell you…Since we'll be here a while, Xion and I both decided to help out as well…"

Odd looked up, and Xion looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Well…The school was in need of an assistant P.E. teacher, and I convinced Jim to let me fill the position."

"I didn't know that position was open…"

"Well…It wasn't really, but Xion can be very…_persuasive._"

Xion blushed.

"Oh, and after reviewing the files from your last time here, not under the Society's watch, Xion decided to take a position at the hospital, seeing as you all have so many 'accidents'…We thought it may be good to have a helping hand there."

Odd shook his head and grinned at Xion. "I would never have thought you, of all people, could have a nice side."

"I bet she'll make a really cute nurse!" Solomon said, roaring with laughter.

Xion just blushed harder, and Odd reviewed what he knew about her.

She was 14, extremely sarcastic and pessimistic, an excellent fighter, and had the unique ability to make herself look any way she wanted. Solomon called it an 'inherited' gift which she received from the order, just like everyone else did. Like Odd's ability to turn invisible, for example.

This was going to be a _very_ eventful year, he decided, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>So...How was it? I don't expect much praise for this, but I would be happily surprised if anyone liked it.<strong>

**I'll look around my flash-drives and folders for chapter 3, there's not much chance I'll write a new one, unfortunately.**


End file.
